Par une chaude journée d'été
by Arie-Evans
Summary: OS Comme on les aime, romantique, un peu fleur bleue. L'histoire d'une journée d'été dans la vie de Lily... ou elle rencontre James Potter sans ses amis. Summary peu attirant je sais... mais venez lire!


_Hello! Petit one-shot qui, vous le remarquerez, a été écrit parce que j'ai hâte à l'été! Enjoy et envoyez moi des beaux petits reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

Il faisait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui. J'avais décidé de porter mon short le plus court; celui en jeans bleu super pâle. J'avais enfilé une camisole turquoise par-dessus mon bikini noir. J'étais occupée à essayer de me rafraîchir avec une limonade fraîchement pressée quand ma mère me demanda d'aller promener le chien, notre golden retriever.

-Maman, il fait au moins 25 000°C dehors, je vais mourir si je vais promener Sam, me plaignis-je en m'éventant avec ma main.

-Et Sam il va mourir d'ennuie s'il reste ici, allez Lily, c'est toi qui voulait un chien je te signale.

-C'est bon… j'y vais…

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre pour aller dans ma chambre, me chercher un élastique afin attacher cette crinière roux foncé qui me servait de cheveux. Je me fis une couette assez haute, pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans le visage. Je pris une pince pour attacher mon toupet. Désolé pour les beaux mecs, je ne serai pas une bombe pour aller promener mon chien. Je pris mes lunettes fumées au passage et redescendis les escaliers à toute allure. Je glissai mes pieds dans mes sandales en appelant mon chien.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure! Criai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je pris la laisse de mon chien ainsi qu'une balle de tennis posée sur le banc à l'entrée de la maison puis filai à la suite de Sam.

J'attachai mon chien et commençai à marcher, sentant déjà le poids de cette chaleur incroyable de canicule du mois de juillet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette été, il fait tellement chaud comparé aux autres années d'avant. Nous nous rendîmes au parc pour faire dépenser un peu d'énergie à cette bête que j'aime tant. On se rendit à la table à pique-nique ou je lui retirai la laisse. Je lui lançai la balle, mais Sam partit dans la direction opposée.

-Sam! Viens ici! Viens mon chien, VIENS!

Je parti à sa suite, courant le plus vite que je pouvais avec mes sandales qui ne sont pas du tout faites pour la course. En tournant le coin du parc, je percutai quelqu'un.

-Oh désolé… Potter!

-Evans, quelle bonne surprise! Répondit le jeune homme m'examinant.

Je crois qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu habillée de façon aussi sexy, il devait penser que ça faisait changement des chemises informes et des jupes trop longues de l'école.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin…

-Je suis en visite chez ma tante, et je promène son chien.

Je me penchai sur le côté pour voir un chien minuscule sous l'emprise de mon gros chien surexcité.

-J'ai plutôt été forcé d'aller lui faire prendre une petite marcher santé, rectifia-t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire gêné.

Ses sourires ne me faisaient plus le même effet qu'avant, je dois l'avouer. L'année passée, je lui aurais foutu une baffe juste pour ça. Cette année, il avait fait moins de farces débiles, moins de sourire charmeurs à toutes les filles qui passaient, moins de secouage de cheveux pour m'impressionner, moins de voix rauque pour me séduire. Disons que je suis plus tolérante… ou plus amoureuse. C'est un fait que je n'accepte pas tout à fait encore. Je ne l'accepte même pas du tout, mais je le sais que c'est comme ça, parce que à chaque fois qu'il me sourit j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre à l'intérieur, j'ai les mains moites quand on se parle, j'ai les joues qui se mettent à brûler dès qu'il me touche.

-Et alors Evans, tu te rendais où comme ça?

-J'étais déjà rendu au parc, seulement mon chien a senti le tien, répondis-je en prenant Sam par le collier.

-Je peux venir avec toi? Demanda-t-il avec un super grand sourire.

Je le regardai suspicieusement.

-Si tu y tiens…

Nous retournâmes au parc, laissant les chiens jouer ensemble. Étonnement, Maggy – le chien de la tante de Potter – ne se laissait pas faire malgré sa petite taille. Potter et moi discutâmes pendant un long moment. Un moment donné, je me couchai sur la table à pique-nique, derrière Potter qui était assis sur un siège de la table.

-Dis Evans, t'as envie d'aller prendre une crème glacée? Me demanda Potter en se tournant vers moi, toujours couchée sur la table.

-Pas d'argent sur moi, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de retourner jusque chez moi pour revenir à deux coins de rue d'ici…

-J'en ai moi de l'argent, je vais te la payer.

-Pas question!

-Allez Evans, ça me fait plaisir, j'ai vraiment envie d'une crème glacée.

-Il n'est pas question que tu me le payes.

-Et pourquoi?

Je me relevai et lui lançai un regard noir… ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-C'est ça, il n'y a pas de raison, alors viens, on va se chercher une glace.

Nous remîmes nos chiens en laisse avant de partir vers la crémerie. Rendu là, James se prit une énorme crème glacée au chocolat. Après une longue hésitation, je finis par prendre une crème glacée molle à la vanille enrobée de chocolat. Un vrai délice, mais pas tellement sexy quand le chocolat fond tout autour de la bouche. Si ça dégoûte Potter, et bien tant pis pour lui.

Nous nous écrasâmes à la table à pique-nique de la crémerie, sous un minuscule parasol.

-Oh qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui, soupira James en s'essuyant le front de sa main.

Il avait les joues rouges et le teint assez bronzé. Je ne faisais certainement pas compétition avec lui, avec mon teint de fantôme même en plein été. Il tourna son regard vers moi, et je fis comme si je n'avais pas vu. Je restai concentrée sur la maison qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Je sentais qu'il me dévorait du regard, et c'était extrêmement gênant.

-Et alors, on fait quoi maintenant? Demandai-je en croquant dans mon chocolat pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de fondre.

-Comme tu veux, tu connais plus le coin que moi.

Je réfléchis à quelque chose qui pourrait être amusant.

-Oh j'ai une bonne idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il, emporté par ma bonne humeur.

-Tu verras bien, répondis-je en me levant, nous sommes mieux de partir tout de suite si on veut en profiter au max.

Il se leva à ma suite et nous partîmes en direction de mon idée. Tout le long du trajet, Potter ne cessa de me harceler de question à propos du lieu où nous nous rendions. Je n'arrêtais pas de rire en lui répondant n'importe quoi.

-Allez Evans, dis le mois je t'en pris, tu sais à quel point je suis curieux!

-Arrête de me poser des questions, sinon nous n'y allons plus! M'exclamai-je pour le faire taire.

Il me regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça voyons, Evans, ça serait de la pure torture.

Je soupirai, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire tout de même. C'est fou ce qu'il me fait comme effet ce mec.

Arrivé à l'orée du bois, je me tournai vers lui.

-Prêts à parcourir la partie la plus périlleuse de notre mission?

-Chef oui chef! S'exclama-t-il en se plaçant comme un soldat.

-T'es vraiment idiot, rigolai-je en lui donnant un coup sur le ventre.

-Outch! Tu m'as blessé, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer, je suis trop dangereusement blessé.

-Oh et bien tant pis, on va retourner alors, répondis-je malicieusement en regardant le « blessé ».

-Tu sais quoi ça va mieux tout d'un coup, je me sens d'attaque, dit-il précipitamment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entrant dans la forêt. Il me suivit à quelques pas d'intervalle. Nous parcourûmes une assez longue distance, l'un derrière l'autre. Il faisait plus chaud que jamais, même si le soleil ne nous tapait plus sur la tête. Ici, la chaleur était étouffante, comme si nous étions dans un sonna.

-Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt? Demanda Potter, suffoquant derrière moi.

-Ouais, plus que quelques mètres, tu vas être très content d'avoir fait ce trajet, répondis-je en apercevant une éclaircie au travers des arbres.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à mon endroit secret, une petite clairière traversée par une rivière creuse, mais pas bien large. L'eau était d'une transparence presque irréelle.

Je me tournai vers Potter. Il avait les yeux ronds, promenant un regard étonné sur le paysage qui lui faisait face.

-Wow en?

-Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots, c'est tellement beau, comment tu connais ce coin? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, plus beau que jamais.

-J'ai découvert ce coin quand j'étais petite, avec ma sœur… quand on était encore amies. On venait tout juste d'emménager et on a exploré la forêt de fond en comble, et on a fini par tomber sur cette petite clairière. Tu viens te baigner?

J'envoyai valser mes sandales pour retirer mes shorts, et puis ma camisole. Une chance que j'avais mis mon maillot de bain en dessous. Je détachai mes cheveux en lançai mon élastique sur mes vêtements. Je sautai dans l'eau, elle était glacée. En tout cas on peut dire que ça a le don de refroidir. Je sorti la tête de l'eau, pour apercevoir James, toujours debout au bord de l'eau.

-Bon, tu viens?

-J'ai pas de maillot.

-Et alors?

-Je ne vais pas me mettre en sous-vêtement devant toi.

-Depuis quand James Potter est-il pudique à ce point?

-Depuis qu'il n'y a QUE toi.

-Justement, il n'y a qu'une personne, beaucoup moins gênant.

-Si c'est toi qui le dis… marmonna-t-il en retirant son chandail.

Wow, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je vis.

C'est en rougissant qu'il enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, pour finalement retirer son pantalon. Il portait un petit boxer assez serré, qui disons, moulait assez bien le tout.

Il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la rivière pour y sauter et faire une bombe, éclaboussant nos vêtements au bord de l'eau, posé sur une énorme pierre plate.

-Bravo Potter, maintenant nos vêtements sont trempés, une chance qu'on a prit la peine de les enlever avant de sauter dans l'eau, m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il émergea hors de l'eau.

Il tourna la tête vers nos vêtements et se retourna vers moi avec un faux regard désolé. Il haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard malicieux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

-Potter, ne t'approche pas, non, non… Potter!!! M'écriai-je lorsqu'il essaya de me faire couler.

Il s'en suivit une longue bagarre dans le creux de la rivière, où nos pieds ne touchaient pratiquement pas le fond. En fait, moi je ne touchais pas, mais Potter, lui n'avait aucun trouble à poser ses pieds au fond.

À un moment donné, il essaya de me tirer par les pieds et quand il remonta à la surface, il était vraiment près, peut-être un peu trop près. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat à la chamade tout d'un coup? C'est moi où l'eau est beaucoup plus chaude que quelques secondes auparavant? Mes joues ne sont pas plus rouges que tout à l'heure en? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se rapproche encore, comme deux aimants? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à quitter son regard? Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de questions?

-Lily, si tu approches encore, je te préviens, je ne pourrai plus me retenir, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Son regard allait de mes yeux à mes lèvres, et puis l'inverse, avec un désir immense. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait terriblement envie de m'embrasser. Troublant non de pouvoir discerner ça chez une autre personne? Je crois que je devrais arrêter de penser dans des moments comme ça, ce n'est pas tellement le temps pour ce genre de raisonnement.

Je m'approchai encore plus, nos nez se frôlaient presque maintenant.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu te retiennes, répondis-je d'un murmure presque inaudible.

Il parcouru la distance qui nous séparaient en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Je répondis timidement à son baiser, presque gênée. Il se sépara, gardant les yeux baisés.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas résister…

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou, et l'embrassai de nouveau, un peu moins timidement. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, pour me serrer contre lui. Bizarre, je pense moins tout d'un coup.

Nous étions couchée sur l'énorme pierre au bord de l'eau, enlacés. Nous somnolions depuis un bon moment, couchés là, sous un rayon de soleil qui perçait d'entre les arbres. Comment on peut être aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un? Comment c'est possible d'autant vouloir que le temps arrête pour nous laisser plus de temps ensemble? Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi heureuse?

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, murmurai-je, les yeux clos, le visage contre James.

-Ça se pourrait bien qu'on soit dans un rêve, répondit-il d'une même voix.

Je soupirai en me calant encore plus contre lui. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je soupirerais dans les bras de James Potter? Certainement pas moi en tout cas.

-Dis, tu as l'heure? Demandai-je en me tournant pour le regarder.

Il se releva d'un coup, totalement éveillé.

-Merde, il est quelle heure? S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers ses pantalons.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et s'empara finalement de sa montre.

-Putain de merde!! Je dois vraiment y aller Lily, je devais être chez ma tante à trois heures trente!

-Et il est quelle heure? Demandai-je en me redressant tranquillement.

-Cinq heures vingt-cinq.

Je me précipitai sur mes vêtements, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire. Je l'entendis rire avec moi pendant qu'il essayait d'attacher sa ceinture.

-Je vais te raccompagner au bord de la route.

-Euh… jusqu'au parc? Je vais me perdre sinon…Dit-il, embarrassé.

J'éclatai de rire en lui volant un baiser. Il s'arrêta et répondit à mon baiser.

- On n'a pas le temps là, je suis assez en retard comme ça, dit-il en se reculant à regret.

Nous repartîmes à toute vitesse dans le bois, puis dans les rues, courant presque. Nous finîmes par arriver au parc, les chiens super énervés, ayant le goût de courir partout.

-Tu vas m'appeler?

-Promis Lily, dès que je reviens chez moi.

Il prit ma main qui ne tenait pas la laisse de mon chien dans la sienne, jouant avec mes doigts. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Alors… bye Lily, à dans quelques jours dans le train pour Poudlard, dit James en me regardant amoureusement.

-Bye James, n'oublies pas de m'appeler.

Je l'embrassai puis le laissai filer. Comme il tournait le coin, je pris conscience de quelque chose.

-James!!

Il revint sur ses pas, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas mon numéro de téléphone.

Je griffonnai mon numéro sur un bout de serviette à main prise à la crémerie.

-J'avoue que ça va mieux aller pour t'appeler, concéda-t-il en prenant le bout de serviette.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de filer, me laissant l'image du plus beau gars de la terre avec une fille bien ordinaire, enfin, pas si ordinaire que ça pour le gars…


End file.
